The field of the invention is hardware and the invention relates more particularly to shelf brackets.
Various means for supporting shelves on a wall, or along a series of vertical studs or other members, are known. Typically, a series of brackets are screwed or otherwise affixed to the wall and the brackets extend outwardly from the wall. Some types of shelf brackets are supported by vertical members which have a plurality of vertical slots and the brackets are inserted into such slots. A shelf bracket of that general type is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,420.